Not Forgotten
by HazylShy
Summary: It's a special day for Draco... But has everyone forgotten?... Not my best, but R&R anyways, plz!


**So this is a little fic I wrote for Draco's 31st Birthday... yesterday. I was going to publish it before midnight, but I got sucked into a Harry Potter vs. Twilight debate after the MTV Movie Awards (anybody else watch that crap?), in which this person just... came at me the wrong way and stuff needed to be said...**

**ANYWAYSSS...**

**I'm not really all that proud of this. Maybe I'll come back to it another time and fix it up. But for now, enjoy the mediocreness...**

* * *

><p>Draco was certain everyone had forgotten. His parents hadn't owled him. His friends hadn't stopped by. At work no one hardly knew him, except one person, because he kept to himself all the time, and not even that one person said anything to him. His own wife and children hadn't even said anything to him that day.<p>

The day that was supposed to be wonderful had been awful. He had been a Hit Wizard for nearly seven years now, and he was still caught off guard every now and again. Today, it was (to his great dismay) Pansy Parkinson. She was in league with a group of former Death Eaters that had been murdering Muggles and Muggle-borns in an attempt to avenge the Dark Lord.

Draco, alongside his childhood friend, Blaise Zabini, who, like him, had an eventual change of heart and wished to help the world instead of hurt it, were two of the five HWs sent to bring the group into custody. As soon as he set his eyes on Pansy, a wave of sadness swept over him. He had hoped that Pansy had learned from the past; that she had learned that evil will never triumph. As obnoxious as the girl had been, she had also been a loyal friend, and he found himself unable to capture her.

She was the only one that got away, and it was his fault for letting his heart get in the way.

Blaise tried to comfort him, understanding the way he felt. Blaise himself had once let an old friend go in a similar raid. But Draco was too distressed. It killed him to have to arrest his old friends. It killed him even more to think about if he had stuck with them; how Blaise might've been arresting him someday, if things had been different. If arresting old friends wasn't enough, he still had that bloody tattoo on his forearm staring him in the face every Goddamned day. At least once a month, he'd drop into some weird funk, get himself sozzled and brood about his old life and what he used to be, while his wife made him coffee to help him sober up and told him softly that he was a different person now and who he used to be is dead.

_Tonight might be one of those nights…_

Upon returning to work, he was scolded, as he expected. The head of the HW Department gave him a long speech about keeping your work separate from your heart and whatnot; nothing Draco hadn't heard at least once or twice before. He was heading back to his small office when the secretary, Cho (now Blaise's wife) called to him.

"Oh, Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, Missus Zabini?"

"Missus Malfoy sent an owl; I left the letter on your desk for you. Have a nice night."

"Thank you, Missus Zabini; and you as well."

He picked up the letter when he reached his office and opened it promptly. His dear wife's neat, curly handwriting graced the page, and he hoped that she might've remembered.

_Hello, dear;_

_Darling, we've run out of milk again. Could you pick some up on your way home tonight? And while you're there, we're in need of hand soap, paper towels, tissues, peanut butter, bread, and ketchup as well. Also, Daddy needs some Saliva of Dragon for an experiment, and he wondered if we could get him some. I told him it wasn't a problem. It isn't, is it? I've already told him yes, so I would hate to disappoint him. Perhaps I should stop doing that; telling people we'll do something before thinking about it. One of these days, it's going to get me in trouble, I bet. Like that time I told Ginny that I would come to her Quidditch game several years ago, then told my cousin Alberta I would come to her wedding, which was on the same day. Of course, I chose to go to Ginny's game, and perhaps that was wrong of me (Alberta is my cousin, after all), but you know, Alberta never was very nice to me. Of course, she was very angry that I had chosen not to come. Probably because I was supposed to be the maid of honor. I don't think she liked me very much, though. I'm quite sure she only asked me to be her maid of honor because my auntie made her. Had she had her own way, she probably—_

Draco rolled his eyes and quickly scanned the rest of the page. Not one mention about today. And such a long note, too. But that's the way his Luna was. She'd start off telling you something so simple, then drift off into the most ridiculous, unrelated nonsense, until at some point, you either had to tell her to shut up or (his preferred option) kiss her into silence.

_Seriously? How is it possible that _everyone_ could forget about today? It's not that hard to remember, is it?_

He sighed and folded the letter, tucking it in his pocket. He gathered his coat and briefcase and left his office, waving a goodbye to Blaise who was flirting up his dear wife like there was no tomorrow, before going through one of the Floo chimneys and stepping out into Diagon Alley to pick up his father-in-law's ingredients.

_I really wish Dad would stop with these experiments,_ Draco thought to himself as he finished up and headed into Muggle London for the rest of the list. _His wife died experimenting; plus he's getting older… it's not safe for someone his age…_

He decided that when he got home, he and the Missus would talk about it. He had come to rather like his crazy father-in-law, and wanted to keep him around for a while longer.

Draco finished his shopping and sauntered into an empty alley before apparating home. He opened the door, thinking he could at least count on one thing. His favorite part of the day was always coming home; not for the obvious reasons, but because he loved opening the door to a chorus of, "Dad's home!" from his three children.

According to Draco, nothing beat the feeling of elation at the love from one's children. Even if they had forgotten about that day, just them running up to hug him and tell him all about their day would make up for everything. He couldn't wait for ten-year-old DJ (Draco Malfoy II) to tell him about his adventures with his best friend, James Potter, was ecstatic to watch nine-year-old Artemis while she insisted on immediately showing him a dance routine she'd made up that day, and was looking forward to eight-year-old Aries to show him whatever picture he'd colored for him that day. He wanted to play with two-year-old Eridanus and cuddle with their newborn, Lyra.

Alas there was no such greeting when he opened the door to his home. There wasn't one at all, actually. He frowned and slammed the door, practically stomping like a child into the kitchen.

_Isn't this lovely?_ Draco though bitterly. _My day's been absolute shit, I let a fugitive go, everyone's forgotten about me, and now my kids aren't even here to welcome me home. Wonderful._

No one was home, in fact, Draco realized as he looked around and listened. He begrudgingly put away the groceries and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

_Draco,_

_The Potters have invited us for dinner with them tonight. We'll be waiting for you there. Oh, and use Floo to get there, if you could, please._

_xoxo_

_Really? _Draco thought, exhaling heavily in annoyance. Not that he didn't like the Potters; he and Harry had become somewhat of friends over the years, their wives being so close. He had just hoped to have a night just with his family. Maybe remind them…

Nevertheless, Draco made for the living room. He took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

"Harry Potter's house," Draco spoke aloud, throwing the Floo powder down.

He slid into the Potters' living room on his back; the one thing he hated about Floo powder (right before the other thing, which was _everything_) was that he never seemed to land right. Lucky for him, Harry Potter was waiting for him.

"Alright, Draco?" he asked, holding out a hand to help Draco up. Draco took it and stood upright, brushing himself off as he spoke.

"Alright enough. Yourself?"

"Fair. Ginny's taken to remodeling again," Harry told him, rolling his eyes. "It's a mess upstairs. Nearly broke my ankle trying to get to my own room, stepping over torn floorboards and the like."

"Ah, that woman remodels every three months, on the dot; I swear." And it was true. Harry and Ginny had fixed up his parents' old house in Godric's Hollow. Ginny, however, tired of scenery quite easily, and always wanted to change something.

"She swears it's only the hallway she's having done, but I see the way she's been eyeing our room. I'm not stupid."

Draco laughed. "Alright then, where's that family of mine?" He made for the kitchen, but Harry stepped in front of him.

"Uh, actually, why don't we go outside for a minute? I, uh… wanted to show you… my, um… new broom!"

"… Broom?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Harry? Are we back in fifth year, then? Showing off brooms, and whatnot—"

"Oh, shut up and come see the damn broom."

Harry took his arm and pulled him toward the porch. When they got outside, Draco saw nothing but the yard. He looked at Harry pointedly.

"Okay? Where's this damn broom you're going on about?"

"Draco! Is that any way to speak around your children?" Draco turned sharply to find his dear Luna there, along with the children, His parents, the Potters, the Weasleys (Ron and Hermione, as well as Mister and Missus Weasley), The Zabinis, the Goyles and the Longbottoms, as well as their own kin. The lot of them smiled widely as they all shouted, "Happy Birthday, Draco!"

He couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face.

"Daddy!" Artemis cried as she ran to him and nearly jumped into his arms. "Me, Mummy and Hermione made a special dance, just for your birthday."

"Actually, Artie made it up," Hermione said. "We just agreed to dance with her."

"Well, I can't wait to see it," Draco said to his daughter.

"We can do it now!" Artie said.

"Why don't we wait until after we eat, sweetheart," Luna giggled. "We can dance before Daddy opens his gifts, okay?"

Artie looked a bit disheartened, but she nodded anyways. She hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek before wiggling out of his arms and skipping over to where twins James and Lily were sitting.

"Thank you," Draco addressed the group. "To all of you. I'd honestly thought you'd all forgotten."

"Oh, Draco, of course we didn't forget," Ginny said, beaming as she walked over to hug him.

"We just wanted to make you think we did so your surprise party would be even more of a surprise," Harry told him.

"Why did I have to Floo here, anyways?"

"So I could intercept you."

Draco shook his head, smiling, and joined his friends and together, they celebrated. Luna made his favorite dinner; some of her delicious enchiladas. Ginny made her famous Weasley Double Fudge Brownies, and Molly and Draco's mother made a large German chocolate cake with thirty-one candles on it. DJ begged his father to let him help blow the candles out, so they counted to three and each took one side of the cake, blowing every single candle out with one breath.

After the cake, Artemis, Luna and Hermione stood before the group and performed quite a well-put-together dance, involving much jumping and pirouetting. Artie rushed up to him afterwards, grinning. "Did you like it, Daddy?"

"I loved it, darling. You made that dance up, all by yourself?" Artemis nodded. "Well, it was very good. Maybe we should think about ballet classes for you?"

He, Harry and Goyle played with the children for a while. They chased the girls round the yard and wrestled with the boys, DJ squealing with laughter as Uncle Goyle lifted him up over his head. Draco watched from the corner of his eye as Harry gathered Goyle and the children around them, whispering. He remained completely unaware until he turned his back for one moment, and was suddenly tackled to the ground by two large bodies and at least fifteen smaller ones, laughing and screaming, and even though he'd landed on his arm a bit wrong, he couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Alright, alright," Draco's mother chuckled, approaching them. "Come on now children; let's let Draco open his gifts."

From Ron and Hermione, Draco received an expensive laptop. He'd learned about them at school, but had only used one a few times. Hermione promised to help him with it later. From the Potters, he got the newest, top of the line broom; A _Firebolt X_. He also got a new briefcase for work, a giant basket of sweets, and a heap of other things.

As they sat and talked, with his Luna on his lap, memories were shared, parenting tips were given, and embarrassing moment were revealed. Neville brought up the time they'd gone to Muggle London with Draco for the first time many years ago, and he and Draco could not, for the life of them, figure out how to get out of the revolving door, and Harry had to come in and save them.

Draco looked around at his family and the people he now considered his friends. He loved and appreciated each and every one of them more than they would ever understand. He wondered if he'd ever told them that.

This would definitely not be one of _those_ nights.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco told me that as his late birthday present, he wants you to review this fic.<strong>

**Draco: Even if you hated it.**

**Alpha: Yes. Even if you hated it. Although, I do hope you didn't hate it... disliked it, fine, but I hope you didn't hate it...**

**~Alpha~**


End file.
